Artemis Fowl and the Wizarding World
by LilyPotter217
Summary: Artemis Fowl is a Muggleborn wizard. He gets a letter from Hogwarts and in a month and a half, is ready to go. He meets the youngest child of the Potters on the Hogwarts Express. What will happen next? Will Lily be able to change Artemis' evil ways? Or will Artemis use the innocent girl for his unfathomable ways?
1. A Genius Wizard

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note:- It's a fanfiction about Artemis Fowl and how he survives in the great world of wizards , in the world of Harry Potter and finds himself in Hogwarts as a Muggleborn wizard. He even finds himself a group of friends.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter nor Artemis Fowl. J.K. Rowling and Eoin Colfer own Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter entirely...**

* * *

Artemis Fowl was staring at the letter which he had gotten an hour previously. "Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry", it said. He was still going through the events which happened in the past hour.

* * *

_An hour ago..._

A lady had materialized in front of the Fowl Manor. She was an frail old lady wearing glasses and emerald green robes and a hat. She knocked on the door and came inside without any invitation. Butler was surprised and was refraining the lady from coming in.

"Let her come in , Butler. Let's see what does she have to say," He had said.

"I've come from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its a school of magic. I'm the headmistress of Hogwarts , Professor Minerva McGonagall. Master Artemis Fowl has been enrolled in our school and I've come to give him his letter," she said and handed him a letter.

"But why is Artemis enrolled in your school?" inquired Butler.

"That's because I'm a wizard , Butler. I knew I was special," said Artemis, with some surprise on his face.

He was impressed with the news he had gotten . It took a lot to surprise him. Even the unusual things won't surprise him. But this something more than unusual. This was almost impossible that magic existed in this world. It proved most of the theories of physics wrong.

"Prove it to me that you're truthful, or I would have to take some serious actions and make you remember not to play tricks with Artemis Fowl the Second again, mademoiselle," said Artemis with a threatening smile.

"If you insist," said Minerva McGonagall and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa".

A thick book of Quantum Physics flew up into the air and hovered.

Artemis was watching the book with great fascination until he realised that everyone was looking at him and quickly changed his expression. "So, from where do I have to buy these things?" asked Artemis , reading the list of items.

"You can buy all these items at Diagon Alley. If you want , I can assist you," said Professor.

" I don't need your help at all. I'm sure I can manage on my own. Just tell me the way ."

* * *

He was rereading the letter again and again. He didn't quite know why. He was actually quite confused. He knew all that happened was true and he was really a wizard but he still had a bit of doubt in it.

He stared at the piece of parchment she had given her.

"Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron, Muggle London."

_Does that place really exist? I do have_ _proof.._

"Do you really believe her?"asked Butler, trying to reason with Artemis.

"I think that she's a mad woman. She most probably made some tricks and tried to trick you. I know you aren't tricked. She doesn't know that you're a mastermind and a child prodigy."

"She's as sane as I'm , Butler. Or most probably , saner than me. She's a really respectable woman in her world , I presume. The headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She doesn't know me yet. But I would like to join her school,"said Artemis, in a _matter of fact_ manner.

"I don't think it's a nice idea , Master Artemis. I don't think I'll be able to go with you and protect you. And what's the use of a bodyguard not able to protect his principal? Then I won't even deserve to live . Or would be better if you stay here, at the Fowl Manor."

"Butler, I'll be perfectly safe there. I know that place may be a bit dangerous but a juvenile genius like me can handle all things. I'll like you to stay here with my mother and take care of her," said Artemis with a casual smirk.

"I don't need to worry . I feel the place is safe enough. Maybe I will even find someone to talk to," Artemis mused.

"Why am I even thinking this? " He thought , clearly disgusted with his own thoughts.

"Shouldn't even think of having friends! I have never had a friend. But if things can change this much, then I think even this can be changed."

He sighed deeply.

Maybe it will be a perfect choice, maybe not.

Even a genius like him was confused about this. He had a feeling that lots of things were going to change because of him going to Hogwarts.

**So I hope it was alright. Keep on reading... **


	2. Diagon Alley

**Sorry! This chapter is really very short but I promise the next chapter would be more awesome and more long.**

** In this chapter, Artemis is going to discover some things which are really important in the next chapters. He'll find something about the Potter family. He will show his intellect in the chapters ahead. In this chapter , Artemis will show his soft heart a bit. Hope you like it.**

**Lily**

_Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl. If I had, the whole world would have known._

Chapter 2:- Diagon Alley

Artemis walked on the streets of Diagon Alley . It was unlike the shops in the Muggle world. There was magic everywhere which made him feel excited although he did try not to show his excitement to anyone else, especially Butler, who seemed to be watching him very closely.

There were shops everywhere. There were shops selling quills, cauldrons, books , owls and much more. People were crowding the streets as almost every child who went to Hogwarts bought his or her school material from here.

"Where should we go first, Artemis?" asked Butler.

"You'll first have to get some wizard money in exchange of pounds. Till then, I'll be at this bookstore" said Artemis as they stopped in front of Flouish and Blotts.

"Alright. But take care of yourself, Artemis." said Butler and went towards the direction of the white building of the bank.

Artemis went in the bookstore and started looking at the books. There were lots of books and magazines about famous witches and wizards, school books for young wizards like Artemis , books about advanced study of some subjects like Potions , Charms , Transfiguration.

There were also books on some dark subjects . As Artemis was looking at the books , his glance fell on one named "Hogwarts : A History".

He picked it up and started to read it. Hmmm... mused Artemis. _There are many things about the Wizarding World which I don't know._

As he was absorbed reading in the book , the manager of the bookstore came and said ," Hello , young man. Is there something that you need?"

"No . I am quite sure I can manage on my own and I absolutely don't need your help." Artemis told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Without saying another word , the man turned and went away . Just then , Butler came in the store with a bag in his hands. It seemed full of coins.

"Here , Artemis . One thousand galleons are enclosed in this bag."

"Let's buy the things which I need now. And I do want to take some extra books with me . Wouldn't at all like it if I lack in the knowledge of magic."

As he took the books he would need for his first year , he saw a picture of a family smiling up at him from an open magazine. He bent down to see what exactly was written .

This was a picture of a Potter family. Maybe they are famous , Artemis thought . There was a man having messy black hair , green eyes and wearing a pair of glasses. Next to him , was a beautiful woman with red hair an a warm smile.

They had three children:- A teenage boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes ; another boy , who looked younger than the first one , and looked exactly like his father ; a little girl who had dark red hair and large hazel eyes.

They all were looking up at the camera and smiling brightly. It looked as if they were in France.

Artemis looked at the little girl. She was waving her hand at the camera.

_ She is quite good looking.._. Artemis thought impulsively. He started to clear his brain of these mushy thoughts._ Focus._

"Let's go , Artemis . There's a lot more work to do." Butler said , interrupting between his thoughts.

" Let's go." Artemis sighed and went of with Butler.

* * *

They went to Magical Collections to buy quills and cauldrons. They went to Madam Malkin's to buy robes.

"Now all that's left is a wand. "said Artemis, reading from the letter.

"There's a shop named Ollivander's wands in the corner. I think we should go there." They went in the direction of the shop.

"Come in , come in , Masters." said a frail looking, old wizard. He was probably Ollivander. "So, first year at Hogwarts? I guessed it was so. May I ask your name , sir?"

"Artemis Fowl the Second" Artemis said with pride.

Ollivander went to find some wands, mumbling all the way.

He took the measurement of Artemis' hand and then gave him different wands to try .

"No, no , nothing suits you. I have to find another wand for you."

After trying many wands, Ollivander gave Artemis a wand .

"Try this one" said Ollivander.

Artemis nodded and then waved the wand . Golden sparks flew out of the wand and surrounded him for a second and then disappeared.

Ollivander smiled and said,"Holly , Dragon heartstring , 11 and a half inches , yielding. You are going to be a great wizard. This wand is a very special one." said Ollivander.

Artemis smirked proudly , paid for the wand and then went back with Butler.

* * *

"Just two weeks left...", Thought Artemis. He had already read all the books he needed for the year. He had also bought some more books to learn things about magic he wouldn't understand .

In two weeks, he'll be living in Hogwarts. In two weeks , he'll be without Butler. In two weeks, he'll be learning magic. In two weeks, his life was about to change.

**Sorry once again! I know this chapter was too short. But I really hope you all liked it. **

**And the answers to your questions:-**

**Guest:- Thank you! That was the very first review of my fanfiction! I promise I'll make it more interesting...**

**ArtemisFowllover:- Thank you for reviewing! And Artemis WAS surprised! What would happen if you discover that you're a wizard? You'll obviously be surprised! And thank you for saying that you love it. I'm delighted to hear that!**

**I'll update the next chapter soon...**


	3. Platform Nine Three-Quarters

Chapter 3:- Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**I hope you like this chapter. This** **is a bit longer than the others. And thank you for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**-** Neither do I own Harry Potter nor Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis was standing on the King's Cross station with Butler, between platforms nine and ten. It was written on the ticket that the station was King's Cross but the platform where the Hogwarts Express was about to come, was nine and three-quarters.

"Platform nine and three-quarters. Hmmm... I wonder how will we get there?" mused Artemis.

He was confused for the first time in his life since he was seven years old. He was wondering how would he get onto the platform when suddenly a family came bustling near the platforms. There was a man with vivid red hair and freckles , a woman with bushy brown hair telling something to both of her children , a girl with blue eyes and red hair and a boy , who looked younger than her with red hair and brown eyes.

The mother of the children was telling them many things , to which the girl was listening attentively and the boy was ignoring most of the things. Their father was looking a bit disgruntled hearing her orders.

"Can you shut up for a while, Hermione? Give the children a rest.", said the man said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, Ron. They'll forget everything if I don't tell them. Especially Hugo. He is your son from all aspects. He doesn't even listen to what I say.", the lady named Hermione said frantically.

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll be fine at Hogwarts. ", said Hugo, trying to assure his mother.

"Mum, if he gets into any trouble, I'll straightaway tell you. And I'll always keep an eye on him.",said the girl, proudly sticking her nose in the air, while her brother sniggered.

"Oh Rosie, please take care of Hugo. And you have listen to your sister, but only if she is right.", Hermione said and looked at Hugo with a smile.

"Thank you, Mum. I love you and I'll miss you a lot.", Hugo said , giving his mother a hug.

Hermione hugged both the children and then said to Ron,"Let's go now, before any Muggle sees us." Artemis knew that the word Muggle was used for non magical people. He started watching them intently.

"You and Rose go first , Ron. Then I'll follow with Hugo."

Ron nodded and took Rose's hand. They both looked around them to see if anyone was watching them or not and walked right through the barrier between platform nine and ten.

Artemis was dumbfounded. He had never seen such a thing in his entire life. The barrier was magical. He looked at Butler, who was looking at his watch.

He said to him," I have figured out the way to reach platform nine and three quarters. I'm sure I can manage everything now. So, goodbye Butler. I'll see you by the end of June."

"But Artemis, I can't leave you here alone. Are you sure you know the way?", Butler asked with a worried look.

Artemis said,"You don't need to worry about me. A genius like me can figure things out easily. Just take care of Mother."

Artemis' mother was bedridden because of a mental traumatic malady. She needed care. Her health was really bad and her mental condition was so weak that at times, she even forgot that Artemis was her son. This all happened because of his father, Artemis Fowl the First who was presumed to be dead.

After Butler had gone, Artemis went towards the barrier , took a deep breath and walked towards the barrier. He felt a little nervous and started running a bit. When the barrier came too close, he closed his eyes.

After he opened his eyes, he opened his mouth in surprise. In front of him, was the Hogwarts express. It was really magnificent. He had never seen such a train before in his life. White clouds of steam billowed from it's engine and made the atmosphere more like an ancient one.  
He quickly took his trunk and his owl, Hermes, with him into the train and started searching for a compartment.

He passed through many but couldn't find an empty one. He saw the redhead siblings in one compartment, laughing and enjoying with some other redheads, brunettes and blondes. All of them looked a bit alike. Maybe they all are cousins, thought Artemis.

At last, Artemis found a almost-empty compartment. Almost-empty because there was only one girl sitting in it. A redhead, with waist length hair, reading a book. And it was not just any book. It was a Muggle detective book about an eighteen year old girl named Nancy Drew.

Artemis watched the girl intently. She was so busy reading the book that she didn't even know that someone was watching her from the outside of the compartment.

Artemis opened the door and entered the compartment. The girl looked up from her book. Artemis suddenly felt that her face was familiar. Her intellect told him that he had seen her somewhere. He scrutinised her face. She did look familiar and had big hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes. She was the girl from the picture Artemis had seen a month ago in Flourish and Blotts. The little girl of the Potter family. The daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. He had read about both of them sometime ago.

Harry Potter was commonly referred to as the Saviour Of The Wizarding World. Also known as the Defeater Of Voldemort and The Master Of Death. He had killed the greatest Dark wizard of all time, who called himself Lord Voldemort. He was the Head Of The Auror Office right now and was a really brave man.

His wife, Ginny Potter, who was Ginny Weasley before marriage, was one of the people who fought in the Battle Of Hogwarts, the day Harry killed Voldemort. She was the star Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, the all witch team of national Quidditch, a sport played in the Wizarding world with broomsticks and balls. (Artemis had read about it and had found it a bit interesting, surprisingly.)

They had three children, two boys and one girl and all of them were attending Hogwarts. The eldest boy, James Potter, was fourteen years old and was a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The second boy, Albus Potter, was thirteen and also a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The youngest and only daughter of the Potters, was Lily Potter, who was eleven, and was a first year at Hogwarts. He had read rumours about her being excellent in Quidditch like the rest of her family.

Lily's attention was back to her book in an instant. He was surprised to see her reading a Muggle novel. A girl like her, who lived with magical people, read Muggle books. Artemis sat on the empty seat in front of her and started reading _Hogwarts: A History. _He really liked the book. Hogwarts was fascinating.

An hour later, There was a knock on the compartment door. Lily got up and opened the door. A woman was standing with a trolley full of different types of food. She asked,"Anything from the trolley, dears?" and smiled.

Lily smiled back at her and took a small bag out of her pocket, which was full of money. She went out and bought different types of food, which Artemis had never seen before.

When Lily brought the food in, he looked at all the things. There was something called Drooble's best blowing gum, Bertie Botts' flavoured beans and much more.

Artemis himself was feeling hungry. He decided to try something from the trolley.

He went to the trolley woman and selected the items with the least sugar. He never had a taste for sweet things.

Then he tried the flavored beans. He took out a red coloured one. He bit one end of it lightly.

_Red Chillies._

He started coughing a lot.

Lily saw the boy coughing furiously. He was holding a red coloured bean. _Maybe red chillies._ She quickly took out a small bottle and gave it to him. "Here, take this chocolate drink."

Artemis took the bottle from her gratefully. The drink was so delicious that he drank the whole bottle and said," Thank you. "

Lily smiled and said," My pleasure. I think you're a Muggleborn. What's your name?"

Artemis replied,"I am Artemis Fowl the Second.", and took out his hand for a handshake.

Lily said," My name is Lily Potter. Nice to meet you.", shaking his hand.

**I hope you all like this chapter. I got so many reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to everyone for that. The next chapter will be about Hogwarts. In this chapter we met the female protagonist of the story.** **She plays a really important role in Artemis' life. Find that out later. Thank you and don't forget to review.**

**The answers to your questions:-**

**Artemis Fowl:- Artemis is a great man. He may not be so Good in the book and he will certainly show some of his dark side in the FF. But he is not that bad. I wanted to pair Lily and Artemis together because Lily is the person who will change him from a selfish and hardcore person to a selfless and soft-hearted person. So, its essentially important for them to be together.**

**Iamagirl:- Thank you. And I will certainly continue this story. And Lily and Artemis will be together.**

**Thank you everyone.**

**Lily**


	4. Artemis Fowl The Second

Chapter 4

Artemis Fowl The Second

**Disclaimer:- Neither do I own Artemis Fowl nor Harry Potter. All rights go to Eoin Colfer and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

Artemis Fowl had inherited his intellect from his ancestors. His IQ was the highest in Europe. But apart from his intellect, he had also inherited a thing which some people wish they haven't. _Greed for money. _The Fowls had been billionaires since a long time. But they had never shown a thing for legitimate business. They were mostly involved in illegal ventures.

They had a motto embedded in their minds.

_Aurum potestas est._

Gold is power.

Our subject, Artemis Fowl the Second, was no different. He wanted the billionaire status of the Fowls to be known worldwide.

Artemis's father, Artemis Fowl the First, was a great man. Started with an illegitimate business, ended with doing legal ventures. The main reason for this change was Angeline Fowl, Artemis Junior's mother.

She was a great woman, with a kind and noble heart. She was the life of Artemis Senior, his soul mate. She had changed him and his world. The best thing that had ever happened to him.  
He had only started legal business for his wife's sake. She wanted a happy family, not a great business.

So, Artemis Senior decided to go for a legal business venture, along with Butler's uncle, to northern Russia. As he was crossing Murmansk, his ship, the _Fowl Star _was sunk in the deep waters of the Murmansk bay by the Russian Mafiya, who couldn't tolerate an outsider in their area.

Artemis Fowl the Senior, was now presumed to be dead. On top of that, the Fowls had now suffered a great loss in their business.

Angeline Fowl lost her husband, resulting in mental depression, which made her insane.

Now, Artemis Fowl II was left with the business and money, enough to last for a lifetime, but not enough to give them a billionaire status. He was just ten. Any other ten year old would probably have been crying about his fate. But not Artemis.

He had started his own illegal ventures by forging paintings, transferring money from Swiss bank accounts by some computer programs and hacking the computers of different banks.

He was a genius, a child prodigy. But he liked to call himself a criminal mastermind.

After Artemis got his letter, he was confused, nervous and most of all, excited. He had shook his head lightly. No emotions to be felt.

But inspite of thinking this, he still felt confused. The saner part of him wanted to throw this letter away and continue his ventures and accomplish his goal, but the childish part of him had been forcing him to reply to this letter and become a fully fledged wizard.

His mind was only thinking about this.

_Stealing gold or learning magic?_

It had taken him hours to decide on magic. For some particular reasons, he found magic more important. It was important for him, for his family and for his illegal ventures.

He may be leaving his ventures for a while, but not forever. He would continue his ventures after some time and they would be as illegal as ever. Or even more than that. But this time, he'll be doing it with some added help.

With the help of magic.

But, if not for his ventures, magic would be necessary if he wanted to rescue his father.

Artemis still had a childlike belief that his father was alive. he knew it somewhere in his heart.

He could even heal his mother of her depression. His family could be united once again.

* * *

Maybe that was the reason Artemis was sitting here, in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express.

Artemis shook his head. _Time to remove all these thoughts from my mind. _He may have changed himself and had become a normal boy, but he couldn't let these thoughts overwhelm him.

Artemis looked at Lily. After their handshake, she had quietly resumed her reading. She just seemed totally absorbed in her book. He wanted to ask her about the Wizarding World but she was too busy reading.

He took out his phone to call Butler. The big guy had asked him to call as soon as he boarded the train. The ring went on for a few seconds before Butler's voice said,"Hello?"

"Butler, it's me, Artemis."

Butler let out a sigh of relief."Are you alright, Master Artemis?"

"Yes. How is my mother?"

"She is fine. Juliet is tending to her right now."

Juliet was Butler's little sister. She was very good in fighting, as she was a Butler too.

No one knew Butler's first name except his family and his teachers. It was a rule that no principal should know the first name of the bodyguard.

Butler was a very dangerous man. He was actually one of the deadliest men in the world. he was so tall and big, that if a faint hearted person would look at him, he or she would get a heart attack.

Butler was by Artemis's side from the day his young master was born. He had been the best in his academy in fighting with and without weapons.

For his illegal jobs, Artemis needed Butler to scare people a bit so they'll know what can happen to them if they tried to cheat Artemis.

Artemis sighed and said," I'm fine here. Just keep my mother safe."

"Don't worry about your mother, Artemis. She'll be safe with us. Just keep yourself safe and most importantly, keep your nose out of sticky business."

Butler never used funny phrases like this. This was a first. Artemis laughed.

Lily looked at him with a half irritated, half amused expression for a second and then turned her attention back to her book. Maybe he had laughed a bit too loud.

He replied to Butler,"Yes. I will," and disconnected the phone.

He sighed deeply. He had started laughing these days. It wasn't like him at all. If he made any more jokes now, he would have to leave Hogwarts and be a jester.

He scrunched his nose a bit at the idea and shook his head. There was no need to think about unnecessary things.

He started to make a new tune with a piano application on his phone. He raised the volume a bit and also started humming with it

As he progressed with it, it became softer and softer. If Artemis was feeling drowsy, he would have gone to sleep.

He completed the song after an hour and was quite impressed with it. _This was brilliant. Maybe I should create one more,_ he thought.

He looked at Lily. She seemed to be fast asleep. He laughed lightly. He had guessed correctly. this song was soft enough to make anyone asleep.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened. A brown haired girl came in and looked at Lily. A smile crept to her face. She said in a normal voice,"Lily, why are you sleeping?"

Lily immediately woke up. She was a very light sleeper. Her book fell to the ground with a thud. Artemis was even more impressed with himself. It was difficult to make a light sleeper sleep. Yet, he had done it with a song.

"Oh, Lucy. You didn't need to wake me up like this. You could have just shaken me up a bit," Lily said, obviously shocked.

Lucy said slowly," Sorry, Lil. But how did you sleep on the train, especially when you were reading a novel," she pointed to the book "You never go to sleep so easily."

"Oh, I don't know. When I was reading, Artemis was playing a really beautiful tune which made me sleep. I was already sleepy because of last night's party. Which song was it, Artemis?" Lily asked casually, though her face showed a hint of annoyance which was directed towards Artemis. _She is good at hiding her emotions too..._ thought Artemis.

"It was a song I composed myself," Artemis said, with a self satisfied smirk.

Lily and Lucy, both looked a bit surprised. "Really?" Lily asked.

Artemis nodded.

"What's the name of the song?"

"I haven't decided yet, Lily. I just composed it," Artemis said. He didn't understand why some intelligent people were so modest. Lily was intelligent and she knew it too. but she still acted like she wasn't. Artemis had never understood the concept of modesty. It had never seemed to apply to him. If he had a twinge of modesty, then he wouldn't be a criminal mastermind like he was.

Lily smiled. All the annoyance had vanished from her face. She said jokingly,"How about... _the song which made the girl sleep_?" and laughed.

Artemis laughed too. It was a nice joke. He tried to reprimand his mind, but it won't listen.

Lucy stood there silently, irritated.

"Uh, Lily? Can I ask you who he is?" Lucy asked, unsure of what to say.

Lily said," Lu, this is Artemis Fowl. He is a Muggleborn. I think he is a genius. You have seen an example already. Artemis, this is my cousin, Lucy Weasley." Now Artemis was totally sure that she was an intelligent girl.

Lucy said "Hello."

Artemis nodded in answer.

"I'll be back in five minutes, Lily. Hugo will be waiting for me. And don't fall asleep again," Lucy said.

Lily laughed and said,"I won't."

Lucy smiled at Artemis and went out of the compartment.

Lily said to Artemis,"Need any suggestions for the name of the song?"

Artemis said,"If you can. But how did you know I was a genius?"

Lily said,"Easy. You composed a song in nearly an hour. And you're still eleven. That is obviously something to be surprised at."

Artemis smirked.

Just then, the compartment door opened again. Lucy entered with a redhead boy. _Hugo_, Artemis thought. He recognised him from the station.

Two other boys entered, whom Artemis recognised as Lily's brothers. They were the two boys from the Witch Weekly photograph of the Potters.

The brown haired one rushed to Lily's side and hugged her. "Lilsy,"he said. "I hope you are not getting too bored."

Lily laughed. "No, not at all, Jamsie. We are actually having fun," she said with a wink in Artemis's direction.

"Oh," the black haired boy said and looked at Artemis. "Are you a first year," he asked.

"Yes," Artemis answered.

"This is Artemis Fowl. A Muggleborn but a total genius. Artemis, this is James, my eldest brother," Lily pointed to the brown haired one, "Albus, my other older brother," she motioned towards the black haired one, who smiled, "And Hugo, my cousin," she patted the redhead boy, who waved his hand.

Artemis nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

James said," Now, we should go to our own compartment. Bye Lils, Hugo and Lucy. And see ya, Artemis."

Albus hugged Lily and went behind James.

Hugo went and sat next to Artemis while Lucy sat next to Lily.

"So, Lily. Which house will be adorned by such a jewel like you?" Hugo asked.

Lily laughed."Primarily Gryffindor. But I can even choose Ravenclaw. You?"

"Dad wants me to be in Gryffindor. But only so that Rosie can keep an eye on me," Hugo said and winked.

Artemis smirked while Lily and Lucy laughed. Artemis remembered what Hugo's father had said to Rose.

"I think I'll choose between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," Lucy said.

Lily asked,"What about you, Artemis?"

But Artemis did not hear her. He was lost in deep thought. He was thinking about being a normal person and not behaving like a mastermind while he was here. He was thinking about leaving his sarcastic attitude a bit so that he can learn to be a normal person which he never wished to be.

Artemis's mind suddenly came back to reality. Hugo had kept a hand on his shoulder. He asked Artemis,"Which house would you prefer, Artemis?"

Artemis shrugged. " I haven't decided. I guess I will know when time comes."

It was time to be friendly. But he had to keep the plan in mind.

"Now I think we should all go and change into our school robes. We'll be reaching Hogwarts in sometime now,"Lucy said.

As they reached the station, the train's doors opened. They all heard a loud voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years! Come over here firs' years!"

"Hagrid," chorused Lily, Lucy and Hugo and ran on the platform to a big creature. Artemis followed, and saw that the big creature was actually a human, who was much larger than Butler. His eyes became wide as he saw the largest human he had ever seen.

Right now, he was hugging Lily, Lucy and Hugo.

"Alrigh' there, Lily? How are yeh, Lucy and Hugo?" he said in a booming voice.

"We are fine, Hagrid. Thank you," Lily assured him.

"Now c'mon, all of yeh. Firs' years! Mind yer step!" Hagrid said.

Artemis followed everyone to the black lake. It was really startling, especially right now. The whole lake was shining in the moonlight. The water was moving slightly and the ripples was making it shinier.  
There was space for only four people in a boat, so Artemis sat with Lily, Lucy and Hugo. Lily and Hugo took an oar each and started rowing straightforward.

After sometime, the castle came into view. Everyone gasped and stared at the castle. Even Artemis felt a little feeling of thrill on seeing it. It was really big and huge, standing on the top of a high mountain, with towers and turrets. It looked really beautiful and ancient. But, in the moonlight, it looked even more beautiful and sparkling.

Suddenly, Lucy shrieked and pointed towards the water. There was a big dark figure moving under the water.

Hugo said,"Oh, Lucy. Don't be so silly. It's only the squid."  
Artemis said,"A squid?"  
"Yeah. This squid's been here for a long time. It was present even when our grandparents were at Hogwarts."

They were slowly reaching Hogwarts. Closer. Even more closer. It was bringing a feeling of excitement, thrill, nervousness and impatience.  
Soon, they reached the bank and were now moving in a line towards the castle. It looked even more magnificent now. It had beautiful and long towers, which may be their home for their school days here. They reached the giant door of the castle. Hagrid knocked on the door which suddenly opened, making the castle seem more bigger and kinder. A man was standing on the end, wearing a long, pointy hat and holding a sheet of parchment.

"Here, Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Come behind me, first years," said Professor Longbottom.

* * *

He led them to a long corridor. Artemis could here voices which were very faint because of the distance. The hall was near.  
Professor Longbottom suddenly stopped and said," So, all the first years, welcome to Hogwarts. Before you start your first year, you'll be sorted into your houses. You'll share dormitories with your housemates. There are four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. So now, I'll take you into the hall." After saying this, he continued to walk and the first years followed him.  
They reached the door of the Great Hall which opened suddenly. Professor Longbottom went in. The first years gasped. The hall was large and magnificent. It was totally beautiful. Thousands of candles were floating in midair. Artemis looked up and took a sharp intake of air. The ceiling was really fascinating. There was a starry sky right above. But there had been only clouds in the sky sometime ago. After a few seconds of thinking, Artemis came to a conclusion that this wasn't the actual sky. This must be a ceiling which was enchanted.  
The other children had already arrived here and were sitting on their respective house tables. The plates and goblets were already set on the table and were glittering brightly.

Professor Longbottom had reached the end of the room by now and had placed an old battered and pointy hat on a four legged stool.  
The hat suddenly started shaking and singing.

_"I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_  
_And May be as battered as a bat._  
_But don't pay attention to my looks,_  
_For I have read many, many books._  
_As I am a clever hat,_  
_More clever than any hat can be._  
_I'll keep you where you belong,_  
_Maybe where you learn and become strong._  
_You may be able to fight or learn,_  
_Or may be loyal or cunning at every turn._  
_You may belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart._  
_Their courage and their bravery,_  
_Break strong bonds apart._  
_You may belong in Ravenclaw,_  
_And enlighten your brains with some craft._  
_Their wit, intellect and learning,_  
_Make the other people daft._  
_You may belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where loyalty will be your suit._  
_With your patience and truthfulness,_  
_Honesty will be the only route._  
_You may belong in Slytherin,_  
_And achieve anything by cunning means._  
_Their ambitious and crafty nature,_  
_On which their future leans."_

As the song ended, everybody in the hall clapped and applauded. Some students even cheered.

"I think you should give the Sorting Hat some music classes. It sits in Professor McGonagall's cabin the whole year doing nothing but making a song. I can make more than a hundred songs if I got so much time," Lily whispered in his ear. Artemis smirked. He thought about that. Maybe the next year, the first years would like the Sorting Hat's song.

Professor McGonagall stood in her seat and said,"Now, we shall commence with the Sorting."

"As I call your name, come in front and sit on the stool. I will put the hat on your head and then you'll be sorted into your houses," Profeesor Longbottom said.

He took the list and started reading.  
"Avery, Rhys"

A dark haired boy with a sallow face came forward. He sat on the stool as Professor Longbottom places the hat on his head.  
After a moment, the hat shouted,"Slytherin."

A table on the right hand side cheered and shouted. Rhys smiled and went towards the table to join them.

"Cheney, Sasha"

A blonde came timidly and sat on the stool, a bit frightened. Professor Longbottom kept the hat on her head. She was so small that the hat covered her whole face. Some people sniggered, whereas some laughed.

After a few minutes, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff."

The girl gave back the hat and went scurrying in the direction of the Hufflepuff table.

Many more names were called out which Artemis didn't pay attention too. He was busy thinking about the house he would be in.  
Maybe he would like Ravenclaw. It was for the intelligent people. He may even go in Slytherin. He was a cunning person and very ambitious too. But Slytherin was a place for pure bloods, as Lily had told him. So, maybe Ravenclaw was the option. But the actual House which supported Miggleborns was Gryffindor. He was patient too. So, it can also be Hufflepuff.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a certain "Flint, Clara" being sorted into Slytherin.  
Then Professor Longbottom called the next name. "Fowl, Artemis."  
Artemis went to move towards the stool. Lily smiled at him and mouthed ,"Good Luck." Artemis nodded slightly.

Artemis sat on the stool as Professor Longbottom kept the hat on his head, which covered his eyes.

_Hmm... Artemis heard the hat speak in his mind. Very intelligent. A genius. But very cunning too. A thirst for power and greed for gold and money. You also want to be respected in your house as a Muggleborn. Very patient too. I can also see some bravery inside you. Hmm... Tough choice. You show the abilities of all houses. Where should I put you?_

The hat thought and constantly mumbled in his head which kind of irritated him. He didn't know which house was the hat about to choose for him. It was not only difficult for the hat, but also difficult for him.  
After ten minutes, the hat shouted the name of the house, which surprised some people, including Lily.

But Artemis wasn't surprised. He was shocked.

**Thanks to everyone for reading this fanfiction! **

**I'm so surprised! I have got so many guest reviews that I can't even count them! But still, a big Thank You!**

**13Kali, thank you! I don't think that you criticized... Actually, I'm grateful to you for helping me. I was in a great hurry to finish the chapter so maybe I overlooked the thing. Thanks a lot for your help! **

**Brave Wolves, thank you so, so much! I am happy that you like my fanfiction. Your online little sister, Lily. Thank you once again!**

**Please keep on reading and reviewing because I do expect at least five to ten reviews for this chapter. **

**A massive thank you to everyone for your support!**


	5. Sorted Into An Unexpected House

**Ch 5:- Sorted into An Unexpected House**

**Disclaimer:- Neither do I own Harry Potter nor do I own Artemis Fowl..**

**P.S. Please read the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter... Because it is very important...**

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The table on the left cheered loudly. Artemis stood up, gave the hat back to Professor Longbottom and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Though his face was void of any emotion, his mind was racing faster than a Bugatti Veyron.

He knew why the Sorting Hat had placed him in Gryffindor. Just because he had wished to be placed in a house which respected Muggleborns. He had heard people in Diagon Alley say that Muggleborns were scum. The so-called Pureblood wizards had another name for Muggleborns. Mudblood. Artemis totally despised this word. Obviously, he wasn't scum. He was a Fowl and belonged to a family with a billionaire status.

But to the wizards, he was just a young Muggleborn wizard. He had also heard that Muggleborns were treated despicably in Slytherin. So, Slytherin was out of his choices. Ravenclaw should have been perfect. No taunting about blood status should happen there. But still, he was unsure. Normally, he wouldn't have been so confused. But this world was different from his...

Hufflepuff would have been totally bad. Devastating, actually. Artemis scoffed. _Loyalty?_ That was a trait which could have been applied to Butler. Lastly, there was Gryffindor, the house he had just been put into. A house encouraging bravery and courage. Was he brave and courageous? No, he didn't think so.

He should have been sorted into Ravenclaw as it seemed the most promising out of all houses. But he couldn't do anything now, could he?  
After a moment of thinking, Artemis realised that there couldn't be just one reason for the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. After all, it was an intelligent hat.

And he will find the answers from the hat itself. But for now, he would have to wait. He needed to act according to his plan.

Artemis smiled, looking a bit vampire-like, because of his pale skin and white teeth. His plan was terrific. Absolutely brilliant.

He found himself an empty seat on the Gryffindor table and saw James Potter coming towards him.

"Congratulations, Artemis. I hoped you would make Gryffindor," he said.

"Thank you," Artemis replied and turned his attention back to the Sorting.

* * *

"Hammond, Elisa."

A black haired girl with stormy grey eyes came forward and sat on the stool. Quite a serious looking girl, Lily thought. Professor Longbottom put the hat on her head. After ten seconds, it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Elisa stood up and glanced towards Lily. The stormy grey eyes, which had sparks of lightening in them, bore into the warm, hazel ones. Lily flinched. That was a frightening look. She had a feeling that she and Elisa were not going to get along..

After her, a brunette named Narmis Irawet was sorted into Slytherin. Mark Jackson was put in Hufflepuff, Sarah Jones and Larry Jordan made Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Alice."

Alice Longbottom, a beautiful blonde with a round face came forward. Lily whispered in her ear, "Come on, Alice. You can do it." Alice nodded slightly and took small steps to reach the stool.

Barely had the hat touched her head, when it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Professor Longbottom clapped loudly. Alice was his only daughter. His son Frank, who was two years older than Alice, was also in Gryffindor and right now, was cheering for his sister.

After her, a boy named Michael Middleton was sorted into Ravenclaw and Edward Marshalls made Slytherin.

"Potter, Lily."

The whole room became silent. Lily Potter, the youngest child and only daughter of Harry Potter was being sorted.

_I'm not the Gryffindor type like the rest of my family. Maybe I'll be sorted into Ravenclaw_, she thought,panicking a little.

Lily's heart was pounding in her rib cage. She was quite scared but managed to hide her fears. _I hope I make Gryffindor._

She slowly went to the stool and sat on it. Professor Longbottom mouthed, "Good Luck," and placed the hat on her head.

_A witty brain... You will do good in Ravenclaw... You are a bit cunning too, huh? You also have a thirst for power, just like your father... Not much, but yes.. But not cunning enough for Slytherin, are you? No.. You are loyal and noble, two qualities of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, which are quite eminent in you... Tough choice..._

The hat thought for a few minutes before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Everyone clapped and applauded as Lily felt a sense of relief overwhelming her. _Gryffindor.. I at least got my parents' house.._

She quickly ran towards the Gryffindor table where her brothers hugged her tightly and patted on her back.

"Well done, Lilsy," said Albus, smiling brightly. "I knew you could do it."

"Well done, Lily. You would be a great Gryffindor," James said, hugging her.

"Thank you so much, Jamie and Albie," Lily said.

She sat beside Artemis. "Hello, Artemis. Congratulations to you for making Gryffindor. But honestly, it was quite a surprise. I thought you would make Ravenclaw."

Artemis nodded. "It was a surprise for me, too. I'm not the Gryffindor type, you see."

Lily smiled and turned her head towards the Sorting. Meanwhile, Artemis wondered whether she was good enough to help him or not. She must be. But either way, his plan couldn't work without Lily. He needed to win her trust to get her involved somehow...

After Lily, Cassandra Pritchard, a beautiful girl with a nasty attitude, made Slytherin along with the twins Clara and Sandra Rolph. Francesca Starshine made Hufflepuff whereas Lily's friend Michelle Thomas made Gryffindor.

Lily clapped loudly and cheered from the Gryffindor table as Michelle went to sit with Alice, smiling at Lily.

"Weasley, Hugo."

Hugo went forward. His face looked a bit green as he sat on the stool. The hat was on his head for a few minutes and then it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Hugo quickly came to the Gryffindor table, next to Lily and Artemis.

"Congratulations, Hugo," Lily said, hugging her cousin.

"Thanks, Lils," He replied and watched as Lucy got sorted into Gryffindor.

After her, Oscar and Oswald Williams were sorted in Gryffindor, Timothy Wright got sorted into Hufflepuff, Amelia Yankee was sorted in Ravenclaw and Christopher Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

"So, now that we have finished with the Sorting, let the dinner commence," Professor McGonagall said and the golden plates and goblets were suddenly filled with lavish food and drinks...

All the people started eating. Even Lily found herself eating everything she could. She was a bit healthy. And she didn't actually care about her looks.

She was a person who cared much more about people around her than herself. She was very noble and really loved to help people around her. She was kind but considered Hugo more kinder than her, which in reality, he was. Lucy was the artist of their small little group they had made when they were kids.

These three were best friends since they were four. Being of the same age, they always stayed together, although Lily and Lucy had been closer. Lily had even given a name to their group. _The Marauders._ It was the name of her grandfather's group. They were an adventurous group and thus the name stood.

Lily was the genius girl and upheld the flame of honour and nobility of the Marauders, Hugo was the kind and helpful boy, and Lucy was the beautiful artist. Whatever she painted was real beauty. She had inherited those skills from her mother, Audrey Weasley, who was a Muggle. She had taught Lucy how to paint masterpieces. And now, whenever Lucy raised up her paint brush, they all knew that this girl was going to paint another masterpiece.

According to Lily, Hugo was the kindest person she had ever met. She remembered that incident which took place on Christmas years ago. Hugo had given his favorite sweater to a poor girl. Lily still couldn't forget how selfless his cousin was.

But right now, she couldn't let her mind waver. She had so much on her plate! She looked at Lucy and Hugo, who were eating like horses.

* * *

The threesome ate so much that Artemis was shocked. Seeing them eat like pigs, he lost almost all of his appetite. Only Lily was eating decently, so she could be compared to a horse, instead of a pig.

He asked Hugo, "How can you eat so much? "

Hugo laughed seeing Artemis, who looked as if he might puke, and said, "Weasley appetite. Lucy and I eat a lot, but Lily doesn't eat much."

Clearly, Lily had a bit less on her plate than the other two, whose plates were filled completely. Lucy and Hugo were literally stuffing their mouths with food.

Artemis sighed.

Lily asked Hugo, "Hu, I think we should create a group like we had a few years back. What do you think?"

"Yeah, Lils. We could be the Secondary Marauders or something?" Hugo asked.

"Not secondary Marauders, Hugo. We need something genuine," Lily said.

"Yeah, something more original, like the Wandsters, " Lucy interjected.

"Wandsters? It seems a bit childish," Lily said.

"Yeah, we are not children anymore, are we?" Hugo said.

"Artemis, do you have any idea for our group's name? A perfect name for our small group of four. Something like Fabulous Four, because Fantastic Four's taken. And you are our newest member, so you should do the honours," Lily said, bowing slightly.

Artemis was flummoxed. Part of him wanted to join the group. He could then take advantage of the Potters and the Weasleys. Harry Potter was Head Auror, anyway.

But part of him wanted to decline the offer. Lily, actually, wasn't offering him, as it seemed. She was saying that he was a part of their group._ Hmmm... Excellent. Another step towards the goal.._

"Very well. The group's name should be..."

* * *

**First of all, a massive thank you to all of you. Thank you so much for the reviews...**

**So... This is Chapter 5. Sorry for the last cliff hanger. I really wanted to think over one more time. I know that some of the people are going to block me for putting Artemis in Gryffindor. But, believe me. If you are thinking that, don't block me. I dislike the idea of Artemis in Gryffindor too because it doesn't quite suit him. But I needed to put him in Gryffindor because of the plot ahead. **

**I know this story isn't quite fun right now, but it will be in the future. Believe me. I'm a genius too. My IQ is 149.. So you can imagine the rest... My mind is not as useful as Artemis' but it is quite good nevertheless.**

**I was busy watching Bleach for the past week. I just started watching it on the 9th of October and it seems quite awesome. I have reached episode 65 yet. Anyone interested?**

**Also, sorry for the present cliff hanger. I have loads of names for the group but need some assistance. If you think that you can help me with the group name, just review or PM, and write the names you think of.**

**I have put a poll on my profile page. It is quite important. Please check it out and let me know what you think**

**And, ah. The reviews. Guys, you all are so awesome... You have started reviewing in French! Seriously? Thank you! I can't express my happiness in words...**

**A special thank you to my friend and helper for this story, IntoTheWilds. I'm a new writer and she made me realise my silly mistakes. Thank you...**

**Special thanks to Partridge for reviewing... Thank you. And yes. I wrote that song on my own... Thanks for the publicity... And Namaste to you too... Yes, I'm an Indian... And thanks for the compliment...**

**Thank you, Guest. I wanted some excitement for this chapter, that's all.**

**Thank you, Artemis is Great. Namaste..**

**Thank you, Sandra Clara Mas. You gave me an idea for the character names because of your name...**

**I'll try to update soon. Please keep reading and reviewing... Any kind of review will do. And don't forget to Favourite/Follow...**


End file.
